This invention relates to a novel vinification vat. which constitutes a suitable alternative to any prior art wine-making systems currently in existence.
The vinification or wine-making systems employed heretofore consist of a stationary vat or large tub, wherein the grape-husks are recycled through the must. Such recycling is usually carried out either with the aid of mechanical mixing apparata or by continuously circulating grape-husks which are drawn, by suction, from the vat, and returned thereto through a suitable circulation circuit. On completion of the vinification process, the wine is recovered in various ways: e.g. by draining, or again by suction through a drawing duct. In either cases, the subsequent emptying of the grape-husks requires a specific step, and the use of suitable means to be installaed and operated separately.
In actual practice, the cited prior techniques involve comparatively complicated devices, and moreover, the various steps and operations require the availability of specific separate equipment.